


Memos from Q-Branch Behind the Memos

by animebooklover14



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Eve and Q are besties, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M wants everyone to do their job, M/M, No one gets any work done, Q-Branch Minions, Workplace Relationship, no regard for health and safety, references, reoccurring jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebooklover14/pseuds/animebooklover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memos from AviaCarter's story "Memos from Q-Branch" all have stories behind them. These are all the shenanigans that take place behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memos from Q-Branch Behind the Memos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AviaCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviaCarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memos from Q-Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909644) by [AviaCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviaCarter/pseuds/AviaCarter). 



> So these one-shots are going to go in order of the memos from AviaCarter's story unless specified. Reading her story will definitely help you understand what is going on in each chapter!

Q fumed as he pressed the enter button on his keyboard. No one, and he means no one, but himself (and probably R) could call the minions, minions, and get away with it. He didn’t even call them that to their face. If he couldn’t tell all of MI6 what to do when it came to his own people, then what was this new memo system that M wanted them to use good for?

He lifted up his glasses and rubbed his face with his other hand. The long hours are defiantly getting to him and he knew he needed a break. Where was R with his tea? As he put his glasses back into place he saw R coming over holding a freshly brewed cup of tea. His sharp eyes caught something. Right behind R was a gathering of minions, over half the staff was gathered around one desk in the corner of Q-branch. What were they all doing there? Before he even had time to ask a small ping sound came from his own computer.

“What was that?” R asked as she walked up handing Q his tea. Q took a sip from his cup as he opened up the new memo that had just appeared for himself. A smirk fell upon his lips as he read the message. He turned his computer screen for R to read before walking over to the group of minions. 

“Why don’t you all get back to work, some of the double oh’s are going to need new equipment soon,” an evil gleam was in his eyes as he saw everyone scatter quickly. “Also,” he called out making everyone stop in their place. “Make sure you come up with a good name for R as well”


End file.
